spyrotriaddivisonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dessertmonkeyjk/Occupations
Just a few minor edits today since I'm busy tangling with some 3D modeling work. If only there was an easier way to do things then just pick & pull... I'm tempted to even attach a Kinect to my computer and scuplt something that way. Yeah, someone has actually done that. Actually... *writes down game idea* Anyway, I suppose I should address something else in this blog post... um... how about the whole "connecting the universes" thing? It actually started out as a hobby in high school in all honesty since I had a laptop and alot of free time and I just went with it. I actually had the Twin Moon Theory in mind from the start as well but it hardly was fleshed out and I was just winging it. Same goes with the Helix Staff and... that Colas. -_-' Connectivity, right, uh, well... I guess I'm comptiplating that there's actually alot of depth to be had but the developers who got ahold of Spyro didn't seem to want to do anything in that regard. I didn't think it should of evolved the way it did. In fact, I thought the whole prequel idea was fine and here I am treating it as such. In all honesty, have most of you even seen the origin story of Spyro in the Japanese Version? For some reason, I can't find it on Google so I assumed most sources were removed. From memory, it describes that Spyro's egg was stolen by an egg theif and is discovered by the Artisan Family. None of them knew where he came from but they chased the theif away and decided to adopted him as their own. Huh... that's sounds similar to A New Beginning... except Spyro is not a complete idiot thinking he's a dragonfly. Okay, that had almost nothing to do with the connectivity thing... I ramble alot. :P Now, assuming you read the Twin Moon Theory article you'll see what I'm trying to do. You're probably thinking that this goes into sci-fi territory... then explain the Sheeps in UFOs buddy. This, of course, leaves a big gap of information to fill. *When did the Dragons invent Portals? *Have they ever visited Adrano before? *If so, when were the Forgotten Realms found? *Why aren't there any sign of Portals in The Legend of Spyro Era? *How does Skylanders tie into this? *Is Skylands located on Tarlax or Adrano? *Where is Cynder during the Original Era? *Where is Hunter between Legend of Spyro and Original Era? *Where is The Professor, Moneybags, and Elora during and after the Legend of Spyro Era? *Is the Dark Realms related both Dark Gems & Shadow Realm? *What is The Order of Dragon Elders? *Who are the Thieves? Oh... oh this is a tall order. That's only half of it too if I'm not mistaken. But you see the depth here? You see why the "prequel" was kind of a good idea? Not that I was trying to convince you but... yeah. Now to fill in the blanks. Again, if you wish to contribute then leave a comment on the page. Don't worry, I won't shut you out. Pinkie swear. ;) Category:Blog posts